Araignée du matin
by alixlouise
Summary: Comme tous les matins, Godric se réveille et ses pensées ne sont dirigées que vers un seul être.


Bonjour ! Voici un (tout) petit texte sur mon couple d'amour Godric et Salazar dont le thème est l'addiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Un grand merci à Caroliloonette sur HPF pour sa correction et ses conseils !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

.

De fins rayons de soleil traversaient les rideaux, réveillant Godric à une heure bien trop matinale. Il étouffa un grognement dans son oreiller et remonta le drap sur sa tête pour mieux se protéger de la lumière, puis se pelotonna au milieu du lit pour rechercher la chaleur de son compagnon.  
Bien décidé à ne pas le laisser dormir, l'insupportable coucou de son réveil se mit à carillonner joyeusement, vrillant ses tympans de piaillements suraigus. Godric s'était un jour promis de faire taire cet oiseau de malheur et le sortilège dysfonctionnel que Salazar y avait jeté il y a maintenant fort longtemps, il serait peut-être temps d'agir.

Il se leva, frissonnant lorsque ses pieds touchèrent la pierre froide, et s'étira comme un chat. Deux tasses fumantes attendaient sur un alléchant plateau de petit-déjeuner : du café et des oeufs brouillés pour Salazar, du thé noir et des fruits pour lui. Il manqua de se bruler la langue dès la première gorgé et décida sagement d'attendre que cela refroidisse. Il n'aimait de toute manière pas déjeuner seul.  
Godric appréciait le week-end. Pas d'élèves brailleurs et tapageurs, pas de Rowena qui lui court après dans tout le château pour lui parler de ses nouveaux projets pour l'école, seulement du temps pour monter à cheval et s'adonner à de torrides parties de jambes en l'air.

Il manqua de s'étaler de tout son long en se rendant à la salle d'eau et pesta contre la robe ornée d'un blason vert qui s'était mise en travers de son chemin. Des jours qu'elle trainait là sans que Salazar ne prenne la peine de la ranger. Il avait beau s'égosiller c'était toujours lui qui passait derrière pour ramasser les affaires qu'il éparpillait dans tous leurs appartements.  
Il prit un bain si long que lorsqu'il en sortit, son thé avait totalement refroidi. Le café aussi. Godric n'eut pas le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil au lit que de violents coups furent frappés à sa porte. Il reconnaissait là la délicatesse de Rowena. Il ouvrit sans enthousiasme, certainement devraient-ils remettre à plus tard leur matinée amoureuse. Au moins, aucune chance que Salazar ne dorme encore.  
Rowena se tordait les mains dans une attitude quelque peu soucieuse et afficha un sourire faux lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Bonjour Godric, je suis ravie que vous soyez levé de si bon matin, dit-elle d'un air enjoué.

Il soupira. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il se levait tous les jours à la même heure, quelque que soit l'occasion.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, mon amie ? demanda-t-il avec réticence.  
\- Nous avons reçu de nouveaux plants pour la constitution des serres, je me demandais si vous auriez l'amabilité de nous aider, Helga et moi, à les installer.

Elles n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de lui. Godric le savait, il avait lui-même secondé Helga dans l'inventaire des marchandises en vue de leur approvisionnement.

\- Je serai bien évidemment des vôtres, je suis à vous dans un instant.

Il lui referma la porte au nez. Adossé au battant, il inspira profondément puis balaya la pièce du regard, le coeur serré.

Le plateau auquel personne n'avait touché.  
La robe oubliée qu'il ne parvenait pas à ranger et qu'il reposait à la même place jour après jour.  
Le bain dans lequel il était resté seul.  
Son lit si froid qu'il y jetait un sort de chaleur chaque nuit avant de s'endormir.  
Une fois de plus, cette réalité dont il aurait aimé se cacher le frappa de plein fouet.

Celle qui martelait que Salazar était parti.

.

.

* * *

J'espère que ce texte vous a plu, merci de l'avoir lu !

J'ai voulu utiliser l'addiction sous la forme du manque, de celle dont on se rend compte lorsque l'objet de nos désirs nous est enlevé.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en commentaire, il sera très apprécié !


End file.
